Surprise Visit
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: What if Kaito and Shinichi knew each other since childhood? And only a surprise visit makes the thief remember it? KaiShin, slash


DC || KaiShin || MK || KaiShin || DC || Surprise Visit || DC || KaiShin || MK || KaiShin || DC

Title: Surprise Visit – A Hidden Past Revealed

Fandom: Detective Conan; Magic Kaitou

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Gosho Aoyama for he created the awesomeness that is Kaitou KID. Ah, and Detective Conan, too. The story in itself though is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff

Main Pairing: KaiShin

Side Pairings: SaguAo, MasuRan, MakoSono

Detective Conan Characters: Kudou Shinichi, Mouri Ran, Suzuki Sonoko, Sera Masumi

Magic Kaitou Characters: Kuroba Kaito, Hakuba Saguru, Nakamouri Aoko, Kuroba Chikage

Summary: Shinichi is back and his first stop in Tokyo is a rather surprise for everyone. More so are the people gathered there a surprise for the Heisei Holmes. It's revealed that the Kudou and the Kuroba families have a stronger tie than any would have anticipated.

**Surprise Visit**

_A Hidden Past Revealed_

Kuroba Kaito was bored out of his mind, more or less.

Yeah, spending the afternoon with all his friends was super awesome, but something was missing.

After high school, they had started university together, he, Hakuba and Aoko. Not that he could get rid of the annoying stuck-up half-Brit. Especially not since his best friend and the detective had started dating. Certainly one of his worst nightmares that had come true there. Well, okay, he had to admit that Hakuba treated Aoko like a princess and that his best friend was possibly the happiest she ever had been. So maybe it was fine. Not that he would ever admit that to the blonde nuisance.

And university was great! So many new faces, who had never before seen his tricks! So much astonishment for his awesomeness! And, of course, their new friends.

It was kind of funny, Kaito's surprise had been beyond belief. Aoko was sharing a dorm-room with none other than the heir of the Suzuki family, who, of course, introduced them to tantei-chan and tantei-kun's nee-chan. He liked them alright, but he had been antsy to meet his tantei-kun in person! Until now, fate seemed to have tricked him the worst way possible. Whenever there had been an opportunity, something always came up. In the three months since the semester had started, he hadn't had the chance to meet his tantei-kun in person!

Half a week ago, Ran had announced that her 'little brother' had returned back home to his family. Without a chance of ever meeting Kaito in person! How dare he just vanished like that...

Of course, the Moonlight Thief had spend much time spying on tantei-kun and keeping an eye on him. The two had a friendly rivalry, where by now the friendly outweighed the rivalry. And the phantom thief had surpassed the friendly for some time now. His admiration for the unique detective had long since grown to true love.

Now all that was left was waiting. Waiting until Kudou Shinichi reappeared on the surface of the world. Because Ran certainly wouldn't miss to introduce her best friend to them.

And waiting was what bored him so much. Even though Ran, Masumi, Sonoko, Aoko and Saguru were at the moment gathered in his living room, all of them trying to get a project done together. If anything was boring, it was school work, really. At least his mother, god bless her, was preparing a delicious dinner for them!

Still, life would be so much better if he had his tantei-kun at his side...

Kudou Shinichi shifted uncomfortable. It felt strange, having such long limbs again. And he needed to duck so often. He couldn't count the times he had hit his head in the past fourty-eight hours. Now he had his body back and he couldn't be happier. True, he had rested the last two days in the Kudou Mansion, so he was glad to be able to move around again. And it felt so good! No legs he bumped into, no one who treated him with disrespect because he was just a brat. Some even stopped and greeted him, asked for autographs and complimented his deduction skills.

At the beginning he had wondered where to go first.

Ran had been devastated after Shinichi had vanished all these months ago, but she was still only second place on his to-visit-list, for one because he had promised someone else already, and for second because he knew she had moved on.

She was studying at the university in Ekoda, together with Sonoko and Masumi. Of course she came over every weekend, visiting Kogoro and Conan, but she spend most of her time with her new friends from college. She wasn't thinking about Shinichi every free minute anymore. No, she had moved on. With another detective. With Sera Masumi. The female detective had charmed Ran into trying 'something new'. And his best friend had fallen. Hard. The two of them were happy and spend most their evenings in Edoka on double dates with Sonoko and Makoto.

Breathing deeply, he came to an halt in front of his destination. Reluctantly he knocked at the door and waited for someone to open it.

"I'll open it", called someone from inside.

He blinked a few times at the person who let him in. It was no other than the KID-task-force's most faithful follower, the British detective Hakuba Saguru. The blonde seemed equally confused.

"Uh, Kudou-kun? Can I help you?", asked the blonde politely.

"You could ask me in, yes", nodded the Heisei Holmes and squeezed past him inside.

"Who was at the door?", called another male voice from deeper inside the house.

Hakuba was too irritated to know how to answer, because really, it was enough that he and Sera were friends with Kaitou KID, what in the world was the famous savior of the police doing at the Kuroba residence? The blonde went back to the living room, followed by Kudou.

"Uh... Hello?", called Shinichi out, a bit beside himself due to meeting another detective here.

"Yes? It that you? Really?", answered a female voice from somewhere else.

Right as they entered the living room, he found himself tackled by a middle aged woman. She had him in a bone-crushing hug, whirling him around until he turned different shades of green.

"Please, let me go, I think you are suffocating me!", gaped the brunette detective.

"Oh, Shin-chan! I'm so relieved you're alright! You wouldn't believe how worried I was when your mother told me about that case you got yourself involved in!", chattered the woman.

"Ah, gomen, Chikage-chan. Kaa-san had me promised to drop by as soon as I'm back, so here I am", smiled Shinichi and brought some space between himself and her.

"You know what a fit Toichi would have thrown! Being so reckless and jumping into such a dangerous situation just like that!", chided Chikage with a scowl.

"I know, I know. Toichi-occhan wouldn't be pleased with me at all", laughed Shinichi softly.

Before the woman of the house could answer that, she was interrupted by someone else.

"Sh—Shinichi? You're back? Why are you here?"

The Heisei Holmes jumped in surprise and turned around. There, on the couch, next to Hakuba, sat no other but Ran, Masumi and Sonoko, together with two other teenagers he couldn't place. What where they doing at the Kuroba residence?

"Ran! I swear I would have dropped by later on!", grinned the brunette detective and went over to hug his best friend.

"What are you doing here, Holmes geek?", grunted Sonoko irritated before she, too, hugged him.

"I wanted to tell you in person that I'm back and I would have done after my visit here. But family comes first, I guess", answered Shinichi and turned with a small smile to Chikage.

The woman had sat down on the armchair, a broad smile lighting up her face, her hands folded in her lap as she nodded hastily.

"Your parents certainly know you're back, right?"

"Of course. And kaa-san threatened me to either come here or they would come visit personally. So I prefer to visit you, Chikage-chan", retorted the Heisei Holmes.

"Family?", investigated Hakuba with knitted eye-brows.

Equally curious gazes were directed at him from the others in the room and he blinked a few times.

"Chikage-chan is my godmother. Her late husband and my father had been best friends since high school. After my parents had moved to the US, she often dropped by and looked after me, you see", explained the brunette detective with a fond smile.

"Really now?", inquired Sonoko with one raised eye-brow and an are-you-kidding-me-expression.

"Yeah! After Yukiko-chan had called me and told me that Shin-chan went off to chase some dangerous criminals, I had been worried beyond measurement!", babbled Chikage. "And you, don't stand there like a statue! Take a seat, Shin-chan!"

The detective nodded shortly and faced the teenagers again to look for a spot free for him to occupy. His gaze locked with vibrant, violet orbs.

Kaito didn't dare to blink. Those deep eyes, bluer and more beautiful than any sapphire he could ever steal, were all he wanted. He couldn't comprehend the fact that tantei-kun – _his_ tantei-kun! – was right now standing in his house, in his living room, right opposite of him! And really, as those blue eyes light up even more and the probably brightest smile he had ever seen split the detective's face, he knew he wanted nothing more than this detective. Whatever had caused this smile, Kaito never wanted it to stop!

"Kai-chan!", exclaimed the Heisei Holmes giddily.

Before the magician had a chance to understand, he found himself with a lap full of brunette detective. He blinked, sure this must have been a dream, because really, how high were the chances that the pretty detective would ever be so affectionate? And why, anyway? Not that he wanted to question it, by no means, he just wanted to enjoy this moment, but he had the urge to understand.

"Eh?", was all the Moonlight Magician could say.

"Uh... Oh... You probably don't remember me anymore... I'm sorry!", apologized Shinichi with a vibrant blush and stood again.

The brunette fidgeted with his hands and averted his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at Kaito.

"Huh?", came the unison outburst from all the other teenagers.

"You never mentioned that you know the Heisei Holmes", commented Saguru sceptically.

"Ah! Knowing isn't the right word!", giggled Chikage. "After all, he's your fiancee!"

The blush on the brunette detective's face darkened some more and he coughed awkwardly.

"What do you mean by that, Kuroba-san?", gaped Aoko wide-eyed.

"Nothing, nothing!", interrupted Shinichi hastily.

"I would love to hear more about this nothing, though", interjected Ran with a smug grin.

"Yeah, yeah!", agreed Sonoko and Masumi, giggling like little girls.

Sighing in defeat, he hid his face behind his hands and shook his head slightly.

"Well, as I said, our fathers had been best friends. Since our families had been so close, we used to play together when we were children, because my family often came over here... And well..."

"When the boys had been six, we watched our wedding videos together and Kai-chan had asked why one marries anyway, so Yukiko-chan explained to him that you marry the person you care about the most and you like spending time with! So Kai-chan went up to Shin-chan and asked if he would marry him once they were old enough and Shin-chan blushed horribly and nodded! The two of them were so cute!", explained Chikage and clapped her hands in delight.

Kaito blinked and stared blankly at his mother. He remembered. After his father's death, he had forgotten so many things. Like the cute little brunette he used to play with when he was small. And how he had asked the boy to marry him! That was the reason he was so fixated with Edogawa Conan, because he looked exactly like the boy he subconsciously remembered from his childhood.

"Shin-chan! How could I have forgotten you?", stuttered Kaito wide-eyed and jumped off the couch in one swift motion, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen's waist.

Shinichi laughed softly and slung his arms around Kaito's neck, resting his forehead against the taller boy's shoulder. The magician swirled them around, lifting his favorite detective up.

"How come you still remember me, Shin-chan?", wondered the thief curiously.

His feet touched the ground again, but the Heisei Holmes couldn't muster the will to let go of the magician who had been his closest friend before he had met Ran. The contact broke when Kaito's father had died. Shinichi remembered it vividly. He had blamed the magic for Toichi's death and had insisted that Kaito should stop being a magician, but the damn idiot had been unbelievable stubborn. That was when their friendship broke. Because Shinichi was afraid he could loose the messy-haired boy the same way as Chikage had lost her husband. Instead he had lost his best friend for ten years now. There was no way he would ever let the messy-haired teen go again.

"How could I forget such an affectionate, adorable, annoying idiot? You were my best friend, Kai-chan and it was my fault that you stopped talking to me", mumbled the shorter teen against the firm chest he was leaning in.

"Eh? Something smells like it's burning", interrupted Aoko in a startled voice.

"Oh no!", screeched the adult and ran out. "Ehehehe, mina, food is ready!"

The teenagers followed her into the kitchen and started setting the table. Chikage took the head-seat, Shinichi and Kaito on each of her sides, Ran next to Shinichi and opposite Aoko, who sat next to Sonoko, while Masumi sat on Ran's other side and Hakuba at the other end of the table.

"Ittatakemasu!", announced the group.

"So... You used to be best friends and now we meet him coincidentally in college?", mused Ran.

"Well, happens", shrugged Shinichi nonchalantly.

"No! I'm sure that's fate. Definitely. Fate that Shin-chan and I would meet again!"

The magician had a shit-eating grin on his face, his eyes locked with the deep, beautiful blue eyes. His Shinichi had always been his Shinichi, even when they had been children. It had to be fate that they were reunited again like this. As tantei-kun and Kaitou KID. As Shinichi and Kaito.

"Say, why did your mother want you to drop by at the Kurobas?", asked Aoko casually.

"Yeah. Where have you been, anyway?", grunted Ran annoyed.

"There is this case. Big case. I can't tell you about it. I was investigating it, that's the reason I was away for such a long time. Now I'm back, but since the bad guys are not yet behind barns, my parents are kind of worried for my safety... They said that either they will return home until the case is over, or... well...", Shinichi stopped and looked from Chikage over to Kaito and back again. "I know it's a bold request, Chikage-chan, and most likely dangerous, but..."

"You can stay here as long as you want, Shin-chan. You know you're always welcomed, my boy."

A soft, reassuming smile graced her lips as she looked at her best friend's son. Relief and gratitude colored his face and he nodded at her.

"We need to get to your place to get your stuff?", asked Kaito curiously.

"I actually... already brought a bag with clothes with me", confessed Shinichi flustered.

"Yehaw! We're having a slumber party, just like back in the old days! Oh, there are so many things I need to know about you, Shin-chan!", hummed the magician happily.

"There are also many things I want to know about you, Kai-chan", nodded the smaller teen.

"Oi, oi, there are also things I want to know! Like, when is the wedding date?", snickered Sonoko and wiggled her eye-brows.

"As soon as we get the wedding dress ready for Shin-chan!", boasted the magician.

"O—Oi!", squealed the Heisei Holmes embarrassed.

"Yukiko-chan and I are planning this wedding for fourteen years now!", sighed Chikage dreamily.

The other teens laughed loudly at the dumbfounded expression adoring the brunette detective's face. Aside from much, much teasing, the dinner was calm and nice. Soon after, the others excused themselves and left. The Kurobas and Shinichi waved them off before returning back inside. The youngest snatched his bag from where he had dropped it after entering the house the first time that day. His grip around his things tightened once he realized that it was getting late.

"Should I prepare a guest room for you, Shin-chan?", wanted the woman to know while stiffing a yawn and stretching tiredly.

"Ah, no, I don't want to bother you! You look like you really want to go to bed. I know my way around, I can do it myself", assured the Heisei Holmes hastily.

"If you say so. Well, then. Good night, my boys", smiled Chikage and left for her bedroom.

"Night!", chorused the two brunette males.

They didn't get very far, though. Just as Shinichi wanted to bid good night to his old friend when they had reached Kaito's room the taller teen snatched his hand and pulled him along into the bedroom. The detective stared at the messy-haired boy in wonder.

"It's late! Preparing a guest room would take like forever! You can sleep here! Like you did when you were younger!", chimed the magician happily.

Blushing furiously, the younger one sat down next to Kaito on the bed. Violet eyes observed his every movement, how he opened his bag and pulled his pajamas out. The redness darkened as he stared at the garments.

"Why, I wouldn't have guessed you to be a KID-fan!", laughed the magician loudly.

"That's—Haibara! She bought it for me, as a joke and I packed hastily...", stammered Shinichi.

Kaito still snickered over the pajamas adored with uncountable little KID-smileys. The detective mumbled some incoherent words and started stripping down, feeling the gaze of those intense violet orbs on his body, until the slightly older teen too changed into his bed-robe. The bed felt soft and comfortable and smelled like Kaito.

"Ne, you don't have to lay so far away", commented the magician as Shinichi laid down on the far outer end of the bed, nearly falling off.

"Uh... I...", mumbled the detective embarrassed.

Two arms slung around his waist and pulled him into a firm chest. His fingers clawed into the fabric of Kaito's pajamas and he inhaled the scent deeply. But he didn't feel like sleeping. There were so many questions whirling in his head, questions that needed answers.

"Why did you do it...?", whispered the Heisei Holmes against his human cushion.

"Why did I do what?", blinked the magician in confusion.

Shinichi sighed and stemmed himself up to look down into those violet eyes. The messy-haired teen gulped at the serious and dark expression aimed at him.

"Why did you become KID?"

"I... don't know what you're talking about, Shin-chan", muttered Kaito with a head-shake.

"Bullshit", growled Shinichi annoyed. "I realized when the shounen tantei-dan stumbled upon a riddle Ran and I had solved when we were children that this was made by KID. For my father. Because the two of them had a friendly rivalry. It wasn't hard to figure out, really. The first KID vanished when Toichi-occhan had died. And a teenage-version reappeared when you reached the right age? Please."

"You mean to say that you knew my true identity for some time now...?"

"Just because I haven't seen you in a long time doesn't mean that I have forgotten", murmured the detective sadly and averted his eyes.

"I did it because they killed him. And I need to find the ones who killed my father", answered Kaito honestly and grabbed the younger one's chin.

"Kaito...", breathed Shinichi desperately. "This is dangerous... They killed him. What makes you think that they won't kill you, too?"

"I remember us having a similar discussion years ago. Back then you insisted on magic being at fault for dad's death. If you plan on letting me down again then please... just leave now. Because I couldn't stand loosing you again now that I found you, tantei-kun, no, Shin-chan... Don't torture me by staying until you can't take it anymore and then leaving my life again..."

Shinichi found himself forced to look into those endlessly sad violet orbs. The famous KID-pokerface seemingly forgotten. All those years ago, this had been his best friend... And ever since he had met Kaitou KID, no, ever since his realization about who KID really was, he fought with himself. Because Kaito had not been remembering him and it had hurt. Hurt to face the thief, knowing full well who stood opposite him. And even though Kaito had obviously not remembered who Kudou Shinichi was – was to him – the thief had still treated him like an equal, like a friend even. Kaito had grown to become an important part of his life once again. The second chance he had never dared to hope for. No, he wouldn't throw this chance away.

"This is going to be dangerous", reasoned the Heisei Holmes.

"Like I said... I won't stop", objected the thief.

"And I won't let you run into a danger like this all alone", declared the detective determined.

"I—What?", asked Kaito dumbfounded.

"Those are murderers. And who of us got more experience catching murderers? You or me?"

"No, Shin-chan! You're not getting involved with this!", grunted the magician annoyed.

"Like you get a say in this, Kai-chan. I can be just as stubborn as you", challenged Shinichi.

The Moonlight Thief rolled them over and came to a rest on top of his favorite critic. Blue eyes blinked at him, a crimson blush covered the pale cheeks.

"Ka—Kaito! What are you doing?", breathed the detective as the other's face came nearer and nearer to his own, until soft lips covered his own.

The kiss was nothing more but a chaste touch of lips. The grin adoring those daring lips, however, was promising many things way less chaste.

"I'm a thief and I steal. You see, maybe I have forgotten us, but when I faced Edogawa Conan for the first time, there was something that drew me in on you. So when I realized that Edogawa Conan was in reality no other but the pretty Heisei Holmes, I decided I would steal his heart. And now that I know that the pretty Heisei Holmes is my Shin-chan, you have to understand that I simply have to steal your heart, right? I know it will be hard, but I like to think of myself as a very good thief, so be assured that I won't give up easily-"

"Kaito, shut up", interrupted the detective with an irritated look on his face.

"No, because you need to understand that I'll fight for your l-"

This time Shinichi's interruption didn't fail it's purpose. His lips, pressed firmly against the other's lips, silenced the ever-babbling magician effectively. Both were panting once they parted.

"How do you plan on stealing something that's already in your possession, KID-san?", chuckled the Heisei Holmes softly, leaning into the body of the messy-haired teen.

"Huh... Damn, I'm good", mused Kaito. "I stole your heart without even knowing it. I'm getting better and better. Hah."

"Kai-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up", grinned Shinichi and closed his eyes, snuggling into the warm embrace.

"Shin-chan?", the magician received no answer, aside from the even breathing of the Heisei Holmes in his arms. "I love you."

Evil criminal organizations and everything else had still time until tomorrow...

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
